Sea salt ice cream
by JulyArts-fox
Summary: Sora ha dejado mucho tiempo a Roxas, cuando decide decirle lo que siente por el, Sora tiene miedo de decircelo y no sabe como Roxas lo tomara.. Que le respondera Roxas a Sora? -shonen ai-


**-umm... es mi primer fic shonen ai, y espero sus comentario, espero que les guste, esta cortito, me costo un poco de trabajo hacerlo por que es algo confuso lo q pienso, bueno en realidad no mucho, pero pues ojala de todos modos les guste-**

**SEA SALT ICE CREAM**

Un dia tranquilo en Twilight Town, habia de quedarme de ver con el rubio mas lindo de todo el pueblo,jaja seguro me odia…después de irme tanto tiempo, vijando por todos los lugares con la gummi slip…y ya hacia mucho tiempo que no veia a Roxas…por eso le pedi que nos vieramos en las escaleras que bajan hacia donde esta el sandlot.

Por fin, estoy en este callejón, unos metros adelante y estara roxas ahí, lo unico que podia penser era: _"rayos…que se supone que le voy a decir, demonios, muero de los nervios…b-bueno…no, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora, espere mucho para verlo de nuevo…"_

Cuando veo esa silueta familiar y de cabello alvorotado y rubio sentado en las escaleras, solo siento como se estremese todo mi cuerpo, y sintiendo mariposas en el estomago…y lo unico que sale de mi torpe boca:

-h-hola Roxas…-levanta la mirada, me ve a los ojos, y luego baja la mirada y dice:

-…hola Sora…-

Me sente a lado suyo, a cierta distancia de él… y no la verdad no podia pensar en algo bueno que decirle, cuando solo se me ocurrio decir.

-¿c-cómo estas?...-

-…umm…bien… nada nuevo…lo mismo de siempre…-

"_¡¡genial Sora, eso es!!, la regaste de nuevo…que pregunta tan genial…¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?"_, yo solo miraba el atardecer, se veia tan lindo todo desde ahí, decidi mejor ni mirarlo y solo comenzar a hablar:

-¿Sabes?... te extrañe mucho… pense mucho en ti, me preguntaba que hacias, como estabas, si me extrañabas…- y me quede callado, viendo aun paisaje… cuando Roxas comenzo a hablar:

-… pues… es que … yo crei que ya te habias olvidado de mi…jeje- una pequeña risa salio mientras yo lo miraba un poco preocupado y murmurando le conteste:

-…No… no, yo nunca haria eso, lo que pasa es que no tenia como llamarte y …-_"genial Sora aquí vas de nuevo, no se ni que decir, no se ni por donde empezar… has algo dile algo, ¡¡¡lo que sea!!!"_

-No me interesa…-

-¿Eh?-

-No creo que hayas pensado ni un poco en mi…-

-C-como puedes decir eso, eso no es cierto, casi todo el timpo te tengo en mi cabeza…¡¡Habia ocasiones en las que no lograba concentrarme en nada!!...por pensar en ti…y casi choco la gummi…-baje un poc la cabeza cuando termine la frase, y solo escuche como Roxas reia por lo que dije:

-jajaja, ¿enserio?...bueno, como para estrellar la gummi ship creo que si estabas distraido…-

-jeje…si-desvie mi mirada un poco apenado, _"genial sora, ahora solo se rie de ti…ahora si no se que hacer…"_

-Umm… ¿y Roxas, que has hecho?-le pregunte aun viendo hacia el paisaje.

-Pues… ya sabes por aquí es todo muy tranquilo…- vlteo su mirada hacia mi, y cuando lo mire, vi esos lindos ojos azules como el mar, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, creo que lo noto y dejo de verme para voltear a ver el atardecer, oh wow, en verdad se veia genial con esa luz tan calida en su rostro, se veia tan bien, q creo que solo logre ruborizarme mas.

-Cuando…-comenzo a decirme.

-Cuando te extrañaba o pensaba en ti… solia ir a la mansión abandonada y vagar un rato por ahi, bueno después de todo ahí fue donde te conoci…-

Lo unico que hice fue mirarlo con sorpresa por lo que me habia dicho, no podia creer que en realidad el me extrañaba, pensabe en mi…

Sin darme cuenta, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, y yo le correspondi, ese momento fue…cuando senti su calidez, lo abraze con mucha fuerza, aferrandome a el, queriendo nunca soltarlo, y lo unico que pasaba por mi mente eran solo tres palabras, que no sabia como decirlas y menos sabia como reaccionaria Roxas si se lo decia, cuando lo unico que hice fue murmurar…

-…T-te amo Roxas…-

Roxas me separo de el y pregunto:

-¿¿dijiste algo??-mientras que yo solo negava con la cabeza y algo ruborizado, lo unico que paso por mi mente fue "helado"…

-H-helado, ¿quieres ir por un helado?

-Claro, pero tu pagas Sora, por dejatme aquí solo todo este rato…-

Yo solo asenti con la cabeza.

--

Cuando caminaba con los helados hacia donde estaba Roxas, solo pensaba "umm… que le voy a decir ahora…venias para aca y ni una palabra…¿y si le digo de una vez lo que siento por el?... yo no se que hacer…tal vez solo tengo que esperar…"

-Toma Roxas, tu paleta.-

-Gracias-me dijo el lindo rubio mirandome a los ojos, oh rayos, ¿por qué siempre que me mira tengo que sonrojarme?...

-D-de nada…-

Me sente a su lado y solo comia mi paleta pensando en algo bueno que contar, o decirle…cuando Roxas me tomo la mano sin decir nada, y yo solo me sonrroje, juraria que la paleta en mi boca se derretia mas rapido después de eso…

Roxas quiso que fueramos a un lugar donde estuviéramos mas solos, y donde la viste es realmente hermosa, ir a la torre de la estacion de trenes, asi que nos dirigimos hacia alla.

Cuando legamos, en lugar de sentarnos en la orilla nos sentamos recargandonos en la pared aun comiendo nuestras paletas. Ni Roxas ni yo deciamos nada, solo estampamos observando todo, hasta que decidi romper el silencio y dije:

-R-roxas…todo este tiempo que no te vi…yo…-me detuve y mire hacia abajo mientras que roxas dijo:

-Waaaa… que bueno esta seasalt ice cream_-"waa?... genial sora, nisiquera sabe que estas aquí, se concentra mas en la paleta…"_ y yo solo puse una cara desepcion y mirandolo.

-Sora…-lo miro sorprendido y solo noto como se acerca a miseros centímetros de mi y junta sus labios con los mios, yo supe que hacer, tenia mis ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder, y lo unico que hice fue corresponderle el beso, fue tan dulce, tan fresco, y lo disfrute tanto, queria que nunca terminara, cuando se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos, observo mi cara roja como un jitomate y me dijo:

-…Ese beso…supo a seasalt…jeje- yo seguia sorprendido, realmente no esperaba que Roxas me besara, es decir… no podia creerlo me sentia tan feliz de sentir de nuevo sus labios junto con los mios, habia pasado mucho tiempo, y moria por eso, y por fin lo se cumplio.

-R-roxas…-_"wow… fue… simplemene genial…oh vamos Sora dile algo, no te quedes callado, ¡tonto!"_-yo…-

-No digas ni una palabra…-Roxas me silencio con otro beso y esta vez lo abraze hacia a mi con fuerza logrando que roxas callera encima de mi.

Roxas se separo de mi y me dijo:

-emm… creo que me mojaste…-cuando deje de abrazarlo mire mi mano y mi paleta se estaba derritiendo.

-Ahh!!, Roxas, perdon, no me di cuenta…-

-umm… ya lo note…cometela…-Roxas dejo de mirarme, se acomodo encima de mi, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda y comiendo su paleta y mirando hacia el horizonte. _"vaya parece que no se va mover de aquí, creo que esta comodo ¿no?"_

-Umm… Roxas… ¿no vas a levantarte?…-

-¿Algun problema?-Roxas me miro con algo de odio, o eso creo, después dejo de mirarme, y lo unico que yo apreciaba era a Roxas lamiendo su paleta y lo lindo que se veia el cielo, era como color anaranjado con azul, creando como un morado, o algo asi, realmente no soy muy bueno para describir los colores. Comenze a comer mi paleta, hasta que me la termine.

-¡Waaaaaaa!- me estire un poco, y mire que Roxas tambien habia terminado su paleta.

-Se ve muy lindo ¿no?-dije tratando de sonar algo distraido con la situación, para no pensar demasiado en la posición en la que estabamos, ya que esta era bastante comprometedora…

-umm… si algo… solo que conosco algo que se ve aun mas lindo…-

-¿ehh?-lo mire extrañado cuando el sin decir nada mas se acerco a mi de nuevo y me beso. Lo unico que hice fue abrazarlo y acercarlo lo mas posible a mi, no queria q se fuera, no queria dejarlo denuevo, pero supongo que las cosas deben seguir, peri hay ocasiones que me gustaria detener el tiempo, detenr todo a nuestro alrededor, para solo poder estar con Roxas sin importar, el lugar el tiempo, sin importar nada…

Cuando Roxas se separo de mi recargo su cabeza sobre mi cuello, y solo pensaba _"vamos dicelo, es un buen momento, el te beso, osea que te corresponde, vamos sora dilo, dilo…"_

-Sora,… tu eres lo mas lindo del mundo…- yo solo me sorprendi al oir eso, no podia creer que roxas me estaba diciendo eso a mi, y entonces decidi decircelo.

-…Te … te amo Roxas…-Roxas se levanto para ver mi cara, me miro a los ojos, me sonrio.

-Yo tambien… te amo Sora…-solo senti como se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en mi cara lo abraze, lo jale hacia a mi y lo bese.

Wow ese momento fue genial, tan hermoso tan lindo, no podia creerlo estaba ahí solo con Roxas, es lo mejor que me habia pasado en vida, solo que lo q me venia a la mente era lo q dijo Roxas sobre el beso sabor a sea salt jeje es algo gracioso…

Después de eso, bajamos de la torre y todo el camino a casa de Roxas me tomo de la mano. Cuando llegamos a un callejón donde no habia nadie Roxas me puso contra la pared, acaricio mi cara me vio a los ojos, me acerco a el jalando me por la cadera y me beso, waaa como me encantan sus besos, se separo de mi y me dijo

-Sora… no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo ¿si?- yo solo asenti con la cabeza y lo abraze fuertemente.


End file.
